Saengil chukha hamnida Kangin!
by gimo michiko
Summary: Biar wamil tapi Kangin tetep inget ma teman-teman SUJUnya. RnR please :


Desclaimer : SUJU © SM _Entertainment_

Warning : Typos, gaje, dan lain2 :P

Enjoy it!

**Saengil chukha hamnida Kangin! **

Langit gelap memayungi apartemen Sharp Star City, barisan lampu-lampu bersinar bak kunang-kunang –di Seoul, hewan ini amatlah langka– berderet rapi memancarkan cahaya germelap yang menambah kemegahan dari apartemen ini. Semua personil SUJU berkumpul di _dorm_ lantai 11, suasana _dorm_ tersebut layaknya perang dunia ketiga.

"Hyung, itu tok kochi bagianku!" Kyuhyun membanting sumpitnya ke meja.

"He? Siapa cepat dia dapat," tawa Sungmin sambil melumat tok kochi yang bersarang di mulutnya.

"Makanan saja kok diributin, kalian bikin malu SUJU aja dech," sambung Shindong.

"Lalu yang seharusnya sepuluh porsi tapi sekarang tinggal lima porsi, terus lima porsinya ngilang kemana?" tanya Donghae yang sebenarnya mengetahui jawabannya.

Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelah Donghae segera menyikut Donghae. "Kau babo atau cuma berpura-pura babo?"

"Sudahlah, terus menurut kalian siapa pelakunya?" tanya Wookie tertuju pada semua personil SUJU.

'Set' semua ujung sumpit bergerak secara kompak menunjuk Shidong. Shindong tercekat dengan tudingan yang tepat sasaran. "Bukan aku!" bela Shindong.

"Mari kita buktikan apa isi dari lambung Shindong! Cepat ambil pisau!" komando Yesung dengan ide gilanya.

"Ne…serahkan padaku saja," tawar Hechul dengan senyum setannya.

Suasana dorm lantai 11 semakin tak terkendali. Shindong bertekuk lutut meminta ampun pada semua personil SUJU yang hendak membantainya. Yah, namanya juga SUJU, yang mulanya serius pasti berakhir pada candaan belaka.

Disaat semua tawa meledak dengan hebatnya, namun ada satu orang yang ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah. Tak salah lagi, sang _leader _SUJU, Leeteuk yang duduk paling pojok. Ada sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan, sesuatu yang benar-benar menjanggal pikirannya. Untunglah, suara dering ponsel Leeteuk membuat personil SUJU tak sempat menyadari keadaan Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengangkat ponselnya, tiba-tiba keningnya berkerut.

"Mwo…!" teriak Leeteuk dengan lantang. Teriakan Leeteuk membuat personil SUJU berhenti menyiksa Shindong. Untuk sementara waktu, Shindong dapat bernafas lega.

Leeteuk menutup ponselnya dengan mata membulat. Personil SUJU mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Mereka mendekati Leeteuk yang sedang duduk mematung.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Wookie dengan nada cemas.

" Gwaenchana, tidak perlu cemaskan diriku."

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" selidik Yesung yang tak puas dengan jawaban Leeteuk.

"Ne…"

"Ayo cerita pada kami," bujuk Heechul.

Leeteuk memandang mereka dengan tatapan sendu. "Duduklah dulu."

Mereka segera berburu tempat yang paling dekat dengan Leeteuk, lalu duduk bersila dengan manis. Mereka memasang telinga dengan tatapan mata tak sabar.

"Ayo cepat cerita hyung," desak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menopang leher belakang Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau berisik melulu, Teukie hyung nggak bakal cerita," gerutu Sungmin.

"Hm..Hm…" gumam Kyuhyun dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Sungmin pun melepaskan tangannya. Mereka berdua kembali memandang ke arah Leeteuk.

Merasa situasi telah tenang, Leeteuk memulai membuka bibirnya. "Sebenarnya ada berita buruk."

"Seberapa buruk, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk ceplas-ceplos.

'Duk' pantat Eunhyuk ditendang oleh Donghae. "Jangan tanya sesuatu yang nggak perlu!" bentak Donghae.

Eunhyuk merintih kesakitan sambil mengelus-ngelus pantatnya.

Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang lalu menghirup nafas panjang pula. "Kangin…" ucapan Leeteuk terpotong.

"Ow ya, sebentar lagi kan Kangin ultah!" teriak Heechul dengan nada genitnya.

"Benar, tapi…" Leeteuk enggan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi…Mwo?" tanya Yesung semakin penasaran.

Wookie kini lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri, sembari tadi ia hanya bernafas dan berkedip saja.

"Tapi Kangin…Keadaannya tidak baik, aku pun tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Saat aku hendak menanyakannya tiba-tiba telepon terputus."

.

.

.

Personil SUJU mencerna kata-kata Leeteuk dengan sangat teramat lamban. Hingga Wookie yang sembari tadi menguci mulut segera merespon, "Mwo…! Hyung bercanda kan?"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Akhirnya personil SUJU lainnya mulai menangkap maksud Leeteuk. Mereka mulai gaduh sendiri-sendiri dan mendebatkan argumen mereka. Leeteuk hanya bisa menunduk, kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

-oOoOO0OOooOo-

"Tut…Tut…Tut…" Leeteuk berusaha menghubungi nomer ponsel Kangin, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Lingkaran hitam di kantong mata Leeteuk adalah bukti bahwa ia tidak tidur semalam. Ia meremat kuat ponselnya, hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang.

"Tenanglah hyung, Kangin pasti baik-baik saja," hibur Donghae yang sejak kapan berada di kamarnya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Leeteuk.

"Gomawo," jawab Leeteuk singkat.

Tiba-tiba tangan Leeteuk bergetar, ponselnya bordering dengan nada _sorry sorry_. Ternyata ada telepon masuk dan dengan segera Leeteuk mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat nama si penelepon.

"Yeoboseyo?...Mwo?...Tunggu!" Leeteuk menjauhkan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya lalu menghadapkannya tepat di depan wajah. "Jangan tutup dulu babo!" teriak Leeteuk kesal.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kumpulkan semua orang sekarang juga! Kita harus ke suatu tempat secepatnya!"

"Tapi ini terlalu pagi hyung, aku belum mandi dan mencicipi masakan Wookie."

'Set' dengan sekejap Leeteuk menatap Donghae tajam dan alisnya menyatu, wajahnya benar-benar berbeda dengan Leeteuk yang biasanya.

"A…Um…Baiklah hyung," jawab Donghae dengan bibir bergetar. Donghae melenggang pergi dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Leeteuk membantingkan ponselnya ke ranjang lalu menangkupkan tangan ke keningnya. "Orang itu, benar-benar…"

-oOoOO0OOooOo-

"Huh…Bau apa ini?" teriak Yesung sambil menjepit cuping hidungnya.

"Aku kipasin ya hyung." Wookie meniup angin sepoi dari lubang bibirnya ke arah Yesung.

"Ugh…hentikan, Wookie! Bau mulutmu memenuhi mobil van yang sempit ini!" bentak Eunhyuk.

"Bau badanmu lebih parah babo!" Donghae menjitak ubun-ubun Eunhyuk.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mandi, huh?" tanya Heechul sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Um…Mungkin tiga hari yang lalu." Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar hingga gusi giginya terpampang jelas.

"Pantas saja aku merasa tak lapar, padahal aku belum sempat sarapan. Nafsu makanku kabur entah kemana." Shindong mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Hyung, tadi kau belum mandi kan? Tapi mengapa baumu tetap wangi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang seorang diri tidak terkena dampak bau tak sedap.

"Jelas dong, tadi kan aku sempetin make parfum."

"Parfum dengan botol pink kado dariku?"

"Ne…"

Dengan reflek, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. "Gomawo Hyung!"

"Kalau mau mesum jangan di sini! Bikin iri tau!" bentak Heechul.

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Suara tawa mengema memenuhi ruangan mobil van.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk yang duduk di samping supir hanya terdiam dan memandang lurus ke arah jalan yang beraspal. Pandangannya kosong dengan raut wajah datar.

Tiba-tiba nada _sorry sorry _berdering dari ponsel Leeteuk. Lamunan Leeteuk buyar seketika itu juga. Ia segera mengangkat ponselnya, "Yeoboseyo?...Tunggulah, kami akan segera sampai."

Lima belas menit berlalu bagaikan debu yang tersapu angin; begitu cepat. Kini mereka telah menginjakan kaki di halaman luas nan lapang dari sebuah bangunan kotak tinggi dengan dekorasi jendela yang tersusun rapi. Mereka melangkah masuk dan menuju lift lalu memencet tombol 10.

-oOoOO0OOooOo-

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga," sapa namja yang berdiri di depan pintu nomor 10.

"Lho, kenapa Siwon ada di sini? Bukannya dia belum tahu ya?" tanya Wookie.

"Aku yang memberitahunya," jelas Leeteuk.

'Klek' pintu terbuka perlahan dan muncullah dua orang namja.

"Hankyung! Benarkah itu dirimu!" teriak Heechul histeris! Ia berlari ke arah Hankyung dan mencubit ke dua pipi Hankyung.

"A…A…," rintih Hankyung. Ia segera melepas cubitan Heechul. "Sakit tahu! Memang kau kira aku siapa? Jahatnya dirimu melupakan diriku, padahal aku susah payah datang dari Cina ke Korea."

"I miss you!" teriak Heechul dengan pelafalan bahasa Inggris yang agak aneh.

"Hah, ternyata cuma aku yang nggak disambut," keluh seorang namja imut di sebelah Hankyung.

"Kau nggak menganggapku?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum, kekecewaan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Bukan maksudku…Mianhae."

"Sudahlah, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar! Cepat masuk!" Yesung mendorong Kibum dan Siwon.

Personil SUJU lainnya tak mau ketinggalan, mereka segera masuk.

Nuansa putih mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Terlihat seorang namja terbaring di atas ranjang, selang infus menjutai dan menancap pada tangan namja tersebut.

"Kangin hyung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Gwaenchana, kau seperti tak kenal aku saja. Aku ini kan kuat," jawab Kangin sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi ada seseorang yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu hyung," kata Sungmin.

"Siapa?" Kangin merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk.

"Teukie hyung, ia bahkan tidak tidur semalaman dan parahnya ia sering marah-marah karena hal sepele," jelas Eunhyuk.

"Gurae? Dimana dia sekarang?" Kangin mengeleng-gelengkan kepalannya untuk mencari sosok Leeteuk, namun orang itu tidak ada di ruangan ini.

"Mungkin Teukie hyung ada di luar," tebak Wookie.

"Biar aku saja yang mencarinya," tawar Shindong. Shindong membuka pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka kembali. Nampak Shindong bersama dengan Leeteuk, mereka berdua mendekat ke arah Kangin.

"Kenapa tadi tidak masuk?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku takut…" jawab Leeteuk.

"Takut akan hal apa?"

"Takut…Takut bila ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu! Aku belum siap menerimanya!"

"Jadi kau mendoakan sesutu yang buruk menimpaku ya?"

Leeteuk terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Salahmu sendiri! Tiba-tiba kau meneleponku dan berkata "Aku sakit hyung, ada peluru bersarang di pahaku. Jemput aku di rumah sakit yang biasanya aku berobat" dan kau tiba-tiba memutus teleponnya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir yang buruk!" teriak Leeteuk geram.

"Tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa keluar dari wamil untuk sementara waktu."

"Mwo…?" tanya Leeteuk tak percaya.

"Aku cuma ingin bertemu kalian saja. Apakah permintaanku berlebihan?"

Leeteuk mendekati Kangin dan dengan cepat tangannya mencengkram kerah piyama rumah sakit yang dikenakan oleh Kangin. "Bisahkah kau menemui kami dengan cara yang lebih masuk akal?" Leeteuk mempelototi Kangin.

"Sudahlah hyung, percuma kau menceramahinya," kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Leeteuk.

"Ne…Pasti masuk telinga kiri dan keluar ke telinga kanan." Sungmin mengangkat pundaknya maklum.

Leeteuk merengangkan cengkramannya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"It's show time!" kata Yesung sambil menjentikan jarinya.

"Yey…!" teriak personil SUJU kompak kecuali Leeteuk dan Kangin. Mereka berdua kebingungan seperti orang linglung.

"Hyung, tengoklah ke jendela," pinta Wookie sambil menyibakkan tirai yang menghalang. Jendela itu terletak di sebelah persis ranjang Kangin.

Kangin mengikuti instruksi dari Wookie, begitupun Leeteuk yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Wookie melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan kaca jendela seakan-akan memberikan sebuah kode.

Kangin yang penasaran segera menengok ke bawah, untunglah leeteuk membantu memapahnya.

'Syut' Kumpulan balon yang berwarna-warni melambung semakin tinggi. Kangin semakin tercengang ketika melihat suatu benda yang terikat di pangkal tali balon. Sebuah kain persegi panjang yang berposisi _vertical_ dan bertuliskan beberapa kata.

"Saengil chukha hamnidaKangin!" teriak personil SUJU kompak kecuali Leeteuk.

"Gomawo…Kalian benar-benar mengejutkanku," jawab Kangin gembira. "Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku?" tanya Kangin pada Leeteuk.

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk memukul paha Kangin dengan keras.

"Auw…!" teriak Kangin kesakitan.

"Penyakit Kangin kambuh, cepet panggil ambulan!" perintah Leeteuk.

"Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Kangin yang masih memegangi pahanya.

"Kau mau dengar ucapan selamat dariku kan? Tunggulah sampai kita di dorm." kata Leeteuk sambil memencet angka 118 di ponselnya.

"Kau benar-benar menelpon ambulan?'

"Ne…"

"Gya…!"

Akhirnya para personil SUJU pulang ke _dorm_ mereka dengan mobil ambulan. Sesampai disana Kangin hanya bisa pasrah di jahili oleh teman-temannya. Tumpukan kado menggunung diberikan padanya. Sementara para personil SUJU sedang sibuk menyantap masakan Wookie, Leeteuk mendekati Kangin.

"Kangin..." bisik Leeteuk.

"Mwo...?"

"Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi."

"Wae...?"

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang aku maksud."

"Ha?"

"Saengil chukha hamnida."

"Ha..." Mulut Kangin yang terbuka lebar dimanfaatkan oleh Leeteuk untuk menyuapkan nasi.

"Jangan ngomong terus, cepat makan dan sembuhlah. Segera tuntaskan wamilmu dan pulanglah kemari."

"Ne...Aku berjanji."

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

THE END

a/n:

akh...akhirnya selesai juga fict dengan kegajean tingkat tinggi!

biasanya saya mengandalkan diksi tapi pada fictku yang ini, saya lebih menonjolkan actionnya.

mianhae kalau semawrut.

saya membuatnya dengan waktu yang sangat mepet.

Karena tugas kartul menghantui saya =="

sudahlah malah ngomong terus *ingat durasi!*

akhir kata RnR yap :)


End file.
